Implantable medical devices are typically implanted in a patient to perform a therapeutic function for that patient. Non-limiting examples of such devices include pace makers, vascular access ports, injection ports (such as used with gastric bands) and gastric pacing devices. Such implants need to be attached, typically subcutaneously, in an appropriate place in order to function properly. It is desirable that the procedure to implant such devices be quick, easy and efficient.
It is sometimes desirable to produce a medical implant as one or more implantable elements that can be assembled in the operating room or at a surgical site on or in the patient. This is done for reasons of cost, ease of manufacture, size reduction for passage through access devices such as trocars, reducing the size of the patient's incision, and the like. For implantable devices, it is desired that assembly of the implants be free from failure to avoid later correctional surgery. For implants assembled from more than one implantable element, it is extremely desirable that the assembly be quick, easy, and correct. Surgeons frequently check and recheck their work before closing the patient to ensure adequate assembly and security of implantable elements. If the implantable components are small, visualization of the assembly through the surgeons fingers can be difficult, and may force the surgeon to do a visual scan of the assembled elements or a pull test of assembled components The additional checking and rechecking is added to the implantable element assembly time and can increase operating room time and costs. What is needed is a way to reassure the surgeon of secure assembly of implantable elements that is quick, provides feedback, doesn't involve visual checks, and can reduce operating room costs.
It is sometimes desirable to produce a medical implant as one or more implantable elements that can be assembled in the operating room or at a surgical site on or in the patient. This is done for reasons of cost, ease of manufacture, size reduction for passage through access devices such as trocars, reducing the size of the patient's incision, and the like. For implantable devices, it is desired that assembly of the implants be free from failure to avoid later correctional surgery. For implants assembled from more than one implantable element, it is extremely desirable that the assembly be quick, easy, and correct. Surgeons frequently check and recheck their work before closing the patient to ensure adequate assembly and security of implantable elements. If the implantable components are small, visualization of the assembly through the surgeons fingers can be difficult, and may force the surgeon to do a visual scan of the assembled elements or a pull test of assembled components The additional checking and rechecking is added to the implantable element assembly time and can increase operating room time and costs. What is needed is a way to reassure the surgeon of secure assembly of implantable elements that is quick, provides feedback, doesn't involve visual checks, and can reduce operating room costs.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to organization and methods of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: